Always going back
by PengNation
Summary: In a crossover between PJO/HOO and the hunger games, will Percabeth survive, Let's hope so. From Goode high to the arena, percabeth all the way.
1. Chapter 1

POV Annabeth

Annabeth woke up on her warm king-sized bed and turned to face the other side of the room to see her beautiful sister, Primrose, sleeping, so at peace in her slumber. She stood up, a little drowsy, to go and shower. Although she wasn't exactly the most popular girl at school, she cared fiercely for her sister and her family, despite the fact she lived only with her older brother, Nial and her mother was back in District 12 and her father had died in the mines there. She tried not to dwell on that. You live, you learn, you move on. That was her motto and that's what she lived by...

Well, first day at the new school, Goode high apparently. She mentally sighed at the thought, why couldn't she go to the school Niall went and her cousins and friends were currently attending? Niall had told her that there was a surprise there waiting for her today. Wonder what it could be?

After she showered, she threw on a bathrobe and went to wake up Prim.

''Prim…'' she whispered ''Prim baby it's time to get up.''

Prim shifted and opened her blue eyes and smiled. She kissed Annabeth on the cheek and they said their good mornings. Prim went to the bathroom whilst Annabeth addressed the next issue. Back to School outfit. Hmmmm. She opened her closet to find a lot of branded clothes. Nial insisted on buying them the best of the best since when they went back to District 12 for The Hunger Games in the summer, they wouldn't get these luxuries. Nial could afford all of it easily being manager of 5 JDs and a couple of Footlocker's too. She picked out a white Adidas crop top and some black Adidas leggings with some Adidas trainers. Well, it was great in Annabeth terms.

She went downstairs to make breakfast for Prim and Nial and then went back upstairs to help Prim get ready. When Prim was all done and eating breakfast with Nial, she grabbed her bag and a piece of toast and tied her shoelaces at the door.

''Love you Prim! Love you Nial'' She said

''Bye Annie! Love you!'' Prim yelled

''Bye Annie, look out for the surprise!'' Nial said

With that she rushed out the door.

The walk to school was uneventful. When she got to the door, she went to get her schedule and went to the lockers. It was your typical high school. Couples making out against the lockers, boys playing soccer in the hallway and others acting rowdy and girls exchanging beauty tips. And there were people like her too, on their own getting on with business. She was still trying to shut her locker. The supposed 'popular guy' turned around and slammed it shut with a hit at the bottom right corner.

''I had this one last year'' he says. ''by the way I'm Percy Jackson Goode's very own model'' he says with a flirty wink and a smile. Uuugghh.

''Umm..well thanks I guess.'' Annabeth replies, uncomfortable.

''Anytime baby…''

DOUBLE UGGGHHH

That's when Annabeth saw the two figures at the end, as if searching for someone. NO WAY!

Annabeth went flying straight into Jayden's arms and he span her around before putting her down and giving her a hug.

''JAYDEN!'' She exclaimed, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jayden turned around to face the crowds that had gone quiet, including Percy Jackson who was surrounded in a bunch of girls. Classic.

''Go back to your conversations peeps.'' He said ushering everyone away.

Jayden was a tall guy with brown hair that he had hair-sprayed up and hazel eyes and a fair complexion, complimented with hazel eyes and cute dimples.

''Long time no see Annie'' He laughed.

''Ahem'' Lauren said with a giggle.

''LAUREN! 'Annabeth engulfed her in a hug.

.She saw everyone was giving her split-second glances. Oh well, they were just jealous.

That's when Drew came strutting by. She batted her eyelashes as did her cronies behind her, obviously attempting to flirt with Jayden. Uggghh. Jayden looked back at them with disgust. This bought on a scowl from Drew.

''OMG look guys Annabeth has actual friends!'' She yelled, getting everyone's attention. They all gathered and stared. Beef was going to happen.

Jayden let her down and him and Lauren stood behind her. She gathered up her courage and took out her iPhoneX to record if needed.

''You can't say much bitch. Rachel, how much do her parents pay you?'' she asked one of the girls behind her. Rachel reddened and this bought huge laughs from the audience.

Drew looked triggered ''Well at least they've been with me for the past years. Who the heck are these two, they must be like your mam, never there to take care of you!'' she spat

That was it. Jayden stepped forward. ''Listen up slag, I don't know who you are, but you should NOT have said that.

''Well I did,'' she smiled evilly.

Oh shit, this was going to get ugly.

''YOU FUCKING BITCH!'' Annabeth pushed her straight into the locker.

''WHAT THE FUCK?!'' Drew screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers, I don't think anyone has read but I'm putting my efforts in, an update every other day!**

''WHY YOU CHATTING ABOUT MY MUM?!'' Annabeth had her by the collar against a locker.

''IT'S THE TRUTH!'' Drew spat out

''WELL BABES, IF I WERE YOU I'D FLIPPING SUE MY PARENTS, I MEAN COME ON?!'' Annabeth held out a hand out to her face. There was a chorus of ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhs from the spectators. This bought Annabeth back to reality. She dropped Drew and Jayden pulled her back before Annabeth could do any more damage.

''This isn't over...'' Drew said, panting.

''Trust me, if there wasn't a teacher coming to break this up, I'd kick you in your teeth, but then again why should I improve your looks?'' Another round of stomping for Annabeth.

Drew charged and Annabeth was going to move but Jayden side-stepped and Drew went flying into the lockers on the opposite side. Ouch.

''WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?'' A teacher had arrived. Everyone scrammed.

Jayden let her go.

''Miss, I think Drew here is a tiny bit high. Can we get a breathalyzer?'' Annabeth requested. Everyone laughed.

''Of course. Come with me Drew.''

Drew screeched. That's when Jayden high-fived her and they laughed.

''10 bucks for anyone who knows her address!'' Lauren yelled

''18 PHOENIX WAY!'' Connor Stoll, apparently, yelled.

''Do the honors babes.'' Lauren said to Annabeth, laughing.

Annabeth sighed and reached into her pocket and took out a wad of notes. She handed the bill over.

''What was that sorry?'' Jayden asked getting his phone out to write it down.

''18 PHOENIX WAY!'' The other twin yelled, Travis maybe.

Annabeth handed him the tenner and as she passed the group of boys around him, lots of them checked her out and a couple winked. GOD. They hadn't met her brother yet.

Percy POV

There was some major beef that morning with the new girl and Drew. He wasn't going to admit it but he'd started the cheering. Well, Annabeth now had fans, including most his mates, who fancied her big time. But he was pretty sure she wasn't going to get in a relationship here, probably because Jayden was still in the picture, but after him, it would definitely be him. Annabeth was cute and had cheek but he hadn't talked to her properly yet. Oh well, there'd be time at lunch. That's when the bell went for homeroom. He made his way to Room 26.

Homeroom was the best lesson, if only you could get a grade for it, he would ace it. Mainly because all you do is get registered and then talk to your friends. Oh well, nothing he could do about it. Purely by luck, Annabeth was in his homeroom but unluckily, where Annabeth was, Jayden was. They walked in laughing at something on Jayden's phone-naturally.

''Earth to Percy...'' Jason said waving his hand in front of his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers, still not sure if there are any because I didn't get any reviews but let's hope so anyway :).**

 **Carrying on from Percy's POV.**

Homeroom was eccentric that morning with everyone catching up and all that shit. But Percy couldn't because while the others had been partying their asses off, he'd been up in Panem. Yay him (!).

Oh well, people had still been missing him like hell. Percy never took any interest in girls in America. There was point if he'd have to return to 12 instead of going out with them in summer.

But there was one girl. Those glowing blonde locks and them intense eyes weren't the only thing attractive. That fierce and almost aloof attitude was too much. First girl to diss out Drew, that had to stand for something!

''Oy Percy!'' Jason waved his hand in front of him.

''Huh, what?'' Percy had been in his own thoughts for a while.

''I said what did you do over the summer, I never saw you?'' He asked.

''Oh...I was away with family,'' Percy replied. He hoped he bought it. It was part true. If he hadn't gone back to 12, his father and possibly others he cared for would have been executed. That was the compromise. If you don't return, we kill everyone you could possibly care for.

''Well...lots of basketball and football to catch up with.'' Jason said.

Percy wasn't even paying attention. He really hoped Annabeth would be in his homeroom.

Jason followed his gaze to the door.

''Ohhh, waiting for someone are we...'' Jason snickered

''Shut up Grace.'' Percy replied.

''Sooooo...who's the lucky girl?'' Jason really was asking for a punch.

''How do yo...what the hell Jason!'' Percy caught himself.

''AAAHH, Percy's got a crush! Percy's got a crush! Percy's got a crush!'' Jason chanted causing everyone to stare and laugh.

''Shut the fuck up Jason!'' Percy whispered angrily.

''Who is it!?'' Jason asked.

''Your mam.'' Percy replied.

''It's the new blondie isn't it?''

''What the hell...''

''Your a really bad liar.''

''And your just as bad at guessing.''

''No I'm no-'' Jason was cut off by the door opening.

Shit, it was Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers, it's Brooklyn again. Please review to let me know that someone, anyone, is reading :)**

Annabeth was in his homeroom!

But of course where Annabeth was, Jayden was. No hate, Jayden wasn't a bad guy but he wanted Annabeth. That's when it him.

He couldn't have Annabeth. He'd have to go back to 12 in the summer and what if he didn't come back. He couldn't have have her. And that was final. No more Annabeth. So for the rest of homeroom, he sulked. Bad choice, Jason noticed.

''What's wrong fam?''he teased ''Someone steal your girl? Awwwww...''

''Just shut up Jason!'' Percy yelled. Everyone stopped and stared.

The bell went. Percy picked up his bag slung it onto one shoulder and walked out without even being dismissed. He could've sworn he saw Annabeth look at him sympathetically. AAHH! Enough of Annabeth.

He checked his schedule and saw he had Maths first. Yay (!). Note the sarcasm.

On the walk to the dreaded class, he had a thought. Even to him, it was surprising. He would have absolutely have nothing to do with Annabeth, even if it meant hating her to bits.

He walked as slow as fuck, not a care in the world. He came across Drew and her mates.

''Hey Percy...wanna swing by my place tonight..." she said seductively. Little did she know that Percy actually detested her for being a next-level slag that spends half her parent's wages on foundation. Percy decided to play along. He made his voice all breathy and put his hand through his hair. This always sent the girl's drooling and seemed to work for Drew too. Who knew she was an actual human?!

"Sure..'' He whispered, which made her bite her lip sexually. ''As long as I get to pick when...''

''Anytime..." She whispered, her breathing quickening.

Percy tried to remember the day. September 2nd. Drew was a dumb shit though so...

''February 29th, my place...'' He whispered. She squealed, obviously thicker than expected.

''See you!'' She shrieked gleefully

Percy went off, meeting up with Leo. They caught up and couldn't stop laughing at Percy's latest feat.

They both walked into find the room lacking a teacher. Well, there were never sets in the first month or so it was mixed ability and this lead to confused teachers. He sat next to Leo who was next to Jason. Thalia, an hard but funny girl who was one of Percy's best friends, came and sat in front of him with Piper, Jason's girlfriend.

''Heya Percy!" she said happily.

"Hey Thals!" Percy was genuinely happy to see her too. One person that didn't expect him to be perfect.

They talked about the last soccer season when Annabeth and Jayden walked in, laughing whilst they looked just outside the class. Connor Stoll's hair was absolutely drenched and in Jayden's hand was an almost empty Dr. Pepper. That explained it. Everyone was howling as he walked, red with embarrassment. Jayden stood up on the teacher's desk.

"And this is why, children, you don't try to nick Jayden Walsh's phone." he announced, sending everyone into fits. This Jayden Walsh had just torn Connor's rep apart.

That's when the teacher walked in. stared at Jayden in disbelief and confusion.

''Oh shit...'' Jayden said as he jumped down. Percy searched for Annabeth to see the expression. Surprisingly, she was holding in laughs instead of feeling bad for him.

''Alright then Annabeth, I'm wagging it, see you next lesson.'' He said as he walked towards the door.

''Oh and stay in school kids!'' He yelled whilst he walked out. The class erupted in laughter and Percy couldn't help but laugh too.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people reading, I got a review! I know this sounds crazy but the lovely guest that left the review officially made my da- my entire month! I am so happy! I thought I was going crazy writing for no one!**

 **Annabeth POV**

Maths was hilarious, mainly because of Jayden. He'd got a good rep for both of them now. At least, she wouldn't be considered a full-on nerd like before. Just because she didn't show it, it didn't mean there was nothing more to her than studying. She just kept her head down so no one could figure out who she really was.

Annabeth still wasn't sure about the Jackson kid, she'd caught him staring at her in homeroom, only for his eyes to quickly flit away. Well, now that the trio was back together, she could continue dancing. Maybe, it was an Everdeen thing though, all her family possessed some sort of musical talent. Nial could dance, Prim could sing and her father used to sing too. Oh well, it was almost lunch now one more lesson to go. Only English.

"Annabeth!" Jayden came up behind her.

"Hi! How was wagging?" Annabeth asked

"Shit, this school has nothing to do." He replied glumly.

"Well there's only English left till Lunch and then we can film."

"Looking forward to it. Come on." Jayden said as they began to walk down to the English department.

* * *

They both sat right at the back and got their phones out. Jayden showed her some pictures on Instagram.

"Look, they're tagged with our names!" Jayden held out his phone.

"No way! You're seeing things. These guys are like Shane Gray from Camp Rock!" Annabeth dismissed.

"At least look!" He said as he handed her the phone.

Annabeth took the phone and her eyes widened. It actually said OneMillionDanceStudios!. **(A/N They don't actually own** **OneMillionDanceStudios, its all for the fanfic.)**

"OMG, they did!" Annabeth squealed loud enough for everyone to turn around and stare.

"At least read what it says..." Jayden carried on, probably not noticing the rest of the class gawking "shout out to OneMillionDanceStudios for their most recent choreo!

"We could be big!" Annabeth yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

However, sadness crept onto Jayden's face. And Annabeth knew exactly why. Even if they got big, people would wonder where they went every summer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! I hope your enjoying. Thank you very much to Hermione Chase7.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy came and and sat at the back with Jason and Leo. English with Mr. Higson. One of life's greatest torments. This was going to be just great.

Mr. Higson started the register.

''Annabeth Everdeen?''

''Yes sir.'' She said not looking up from her phone.

''Jason Grace?''

''Here!''

''Percy Jackson?''

''Unfortunately...''

''Watch the tone .'' Mr Higson warned and Percy gave him a thumbs up and a winning smile.

''Jayden Walsh?''

If he had heard or not, Jayden was preoccupied spinning a fidget spinner on his nose whilst Annabeth snapchatted, laughing in the cutest way.

''Jayden,get that ridiculous toy off your face and phones away!''

''Steady on there mate!'' Jayden said, declaring himself as class clown.

''Oh for goodness sake and I thought it was going to be a damn good year.'' Mr. Higson muttered as he picked up his pen again.

''Drew Tanaka?''

''Uhhh...here!'' Drew squealed as she flicked her black hair back. Percy inwardly groaned at the sight of her.

''Could you keep that to yourself honey?'' Annabeth whispered and leaned back to make eye contact with him.

''Keep what?'' Percy asked, confused.

''Don't play dumb ass with me Jackson and stop groaning. We all wanna go home.'' She finished, running her hand through her blonde locks and rolling her stormy grey eyes.

''Alright there. Don't need to get pushy. It was an accident.'' Percy said, giving her a middle finger.

''Fuck you.'' She said giving him two middle fingers AND a dirty!''

''Annabeth and Percy, can we save the flirting for later please!'' Mr Higson yelled.

 **Sorry this chapter was short the next one will be long and interesting. Love you all! Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya readers it's Brooklyn! As promised...**

 **Annabeth POV**

''Oh for fuck's sake...''Percy muttered his face reddening.

Annabeth was flushing redder than Rachel's hair and she watched Percy's head drop to the desk. Annabeth covered her face and tried to forget everything that just happened. Everyone was staring at them, and a few were wolf-whistling.

''Oy Jayden! I thought she was your chick.'' A blonde boy yelled from the front.

Oh god, Jayden as well. She peeked through her fingers and saw Jayden staring at her intently, biting his nails.

''Is it true Peeerrrcccyyyyyy?'' Drew squealed in front of them.

Percy groaned AGAIN and Annabeth let him be, she wasn't going to chew him out again and then get accused of flirting. Annabeth pulled a hoodie out of her bag and put it on and covered her head with the hood. She heard constant mumbles about 'Percabeth'. If this was the way it was going to be, she was going to have to hate this kid. She sat like that the entire way through English, at least that was what she thought it was. She took her hood of with caution and glanced at the clock. Only 10 minutes had passed! This was going to be a long lesson.

The door opened and Annabeth was so thankful for the distraction because now she could have a breather. There was a teacher at the door.

''Jayden Walsh?'' She asked.

Jayden sighed and put his hand up.

''Where were you 3rd period?'' She asked.

''In school?'' Jayden replied.

''So you were truanting?'' She asked, checking her papers.

''Probably...'' Jayden replied without looking up.

''Come with me then.'' She said.

''Where?'' Jayden inquired.

''I'll let you know on the way.'' She answered.

''Yeah, but I'd like to know where I'm going with a person I've never met before...'' Jayden hinted, and everyone snickered.

''To reflection,'' she answered, holding the door open for him.

''Alright then everyone. See you AFTER 'reflection'.'' He smiled and walked out not before slipping a note onto Annabeth's desk.

Oh no. It could say a number of things, from 'Fuck you Annabeth' to 'I love you more'. She opened it like it was going to explode and then read it.

There, written in Jayden's handwriting, it said:

'How is flirting the same as giving someone a middle finger?'

Annabeth smiled and carefully folded up the the note, putting it in to her pocket before sitting up and she couldn't help but be happy for the rest of the lesson.

''Psssssttttt.'' She heard someone whisper.

She whipped her head around, searching for the voice.

''Over here.'' It was Percy.

Annabeth sighed and ignored him.

''Don't ignore me honey. You don't know who I am.'' He said.

The bell went and everyone walked out

''Ha ha cough cough.'' Annabeth said, gathering her stuff.

''Honestly...you dont want to start.'' He said, a smirk crawling across his face.

''Oh, you wanna step outside babes?'' Annabeth challenged, her left eyebrow raised.

''I want to see Miss. Chase getting her Adidas dirty.'' Percy crossed his arms.

Annabeth scoffed, ''Oooh, Jackass getting baaaddd.'' She fanned her face for effect.

''Yeet.'' He said. A few kids gathered behind him. A blonde boy, a guy with short curly brown hair, a Chinese kid and a lot more.

She saw Jayden and a gang coming towards her.

''Naahh bitch, English please, man doesn't do chav-ese.'' Annabeth said, and everyone cheered.

Percy bit his tongue in frustration as everyone looked at him.

''Don't get cheeky or I'l-''

''Or you'll what?'' Beat me up? What a cunt.'' Annabeth asked her hands on her hip.

''I wanna see you what you'll do to me.'' Percy replied.

''Oh you dont wanna ask that.'' Jayden stood by her side and gave him a middle finger.

''Why not you man slag?'' Percy asked, laughing.

''Shut the fuck up, and unless your name is google, then don't act like you know stuff.'' Jayden replied, as people gathered around the lockers and whooped.

''Don't get involved pingu.'' A brunette said from behind the blonde.

''Pingu? That's pretty rich coming from the one who looks like a demented pig.'' Jayden shot her a dirty as the blonde held her back.

''Yeah why not Chase.'' Percy said as he raised his eyebrows.

Annabeth smiled at him and got her phone.

''You gonna snapchat this honey?'' Percy scoffed, getting laughs all around.

She went through her contacts, still smiling pleasantly.

''Are you feeling alright blondie?'' asked the guy with the curly brown hair.

Jayden realised what she was about to do.

''Naa don't do that!'' He said trying to take it off her.

Everyone was confused.

''Why not?'' She asked acting innocent.

''He'll tear them apart for fuck's sake.'' Jayden said, his eyes wide.

''God save the queen.'' She said as she smiled.

''You're crazy.'' Jayden stepped back.

Percy watched in absolute confusion as she hit 'Nial' on her contacts.

She put it on speaker and waited 1,2,3... **(A/N Nial is in bold.)**

**''Hey Annabeth.''** Percy was getting more perplexed by the second.

''Hi Nial.'' Annabeth smiled.

 **''Are you allowed on your phone?''**

''No, but there's a problem.'' She said, almost bored.

 **''What's wrong?''** At this point, Percy had almost figured it out.

''These kids are getting bare cheeky with me.'' All the people behind Percy listened in shock.

 **''Who are they?''** You could hear a pin drop.

''Chavs and bitches.'' Annabeth replied calmly

 **''3:05pm alright?''**

''Yeah sounds good.'' She said, like she was booking an appointment.

 **''Are they listening?''**

''Yep'' She replied, examining her nails.

 **''If you bastards think you're all hard messing with my sister, then you're not gonna pussy out and run, or it'll be a whole lot worse.''**

''And what's exactly gonna happen?'' Percy croaked.

 **''Let's say that depends on if you're being a wuss.''**

''Umm...Okay...'' Percy swallowed hard.

''Love you Nial!'' Annabeth said.

''Love you.'' Nial replied and Annabeth ended the call.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya readers! It's Brooklyn! Before we start, just want to say a very special thanks to Hermione Chase7, and yes, there will be hunger games, although I'm not revealing too much. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

He was having a decent day back and then Miss. Chase _had_ to go and fuck it all up. Now, his mates were scared out of their wits and it was all his fault. Shame he didn't have a big brother. But he was very grateful still. His family was rather...blessed you could say. Brooklyn and Bailey were twins and 14 and and Ethan and Elijah were also twins and 16.

It was lunch now. Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo and Percy were all sat around the table.

''Earth to Percy!'' Thalia said.

''Huh, what?'' Percy replied

''Don't worry he's been like this all day.'' Jason dismissed.

''I said, what happened after your English, I wasn't there.''

''You know that new girl-'' Percy started.

''No, haven't met her yet but everyone's talking about her.'' Thalia cut in.

''What like, she's fucking retarded and shit?'' Percy asked, staring at his food.

''No like the fact that her brother has a Porsche and she lives in a mansion.'' Hazel said.

''What's her name?'' Thalia asked, chewing.

''Anna-'' Percy began.

''Annabeth Chase E.'' Frank finished.

Thalia's eyes widened and a smile crawled across her face

''She's here?!'' Thalia asked, bewildered for some reason.

''You know her?!'' Percy asked.

''Where the fuck is she?'' Thalia whipped her head around.

''Right there.'' Percy pointed behind her, where Annabeth was sat with a group of people and whatever she was saying must have been hilarious because they were laughing like no tomorrow.

''Oh my fucking god...'' Thalia was speechless.

''Are you OK Thalia?'' Piper asked.

He watched in absolute confusion as Thalia walked over to their table.

''Hey Annabeth...'' Thalia whispered, tapping her shoulder.

Annabeth turned around slowly and she looked shocked. She slowly stood up and then did an even more surprising thing.

She threw her arms straight around her and they hugged. Once they pulled away, Jayden got up and embraced her too. It was like a family reunion.

''What the fuc...'' Leo cocked his head to the side and stared.

''What just happened?'' Nico asked.

''No clue...'' Percy replied plainly.

''Ssshhh...listen.'' Hazel whispered.

''Wanna go to the auditorium?'' Annabeth asked Thalia excitedly.

''No way...don't tell me you guys still do that type of stuff.'' Thalia said.

''Like I've told you before, there's a reason behind it too.'' Jayden said.

''Wait my other bag is in my locker. Hurry, there's only 30 minutes left.'' Annabeth said.

And with that, the three of them walked off.

''So, Thalia's a traitor.'' Jason smiled.

''Traitor?'' Piper asked.

''Yeah, I wouldn't go that far.'' Hazel agreed.

''Far?! Her 'best mate's' brother is going to beat us up in less than 2 hours.'' Jason muttered to himself.

''So guys...fancy a trip to the auditorium?'' Nico asked, grinning.

''Come on.'' Percy replied.

* * *

Percy and the gang headed over to auditorium to find Thalia, Jayden and Annabeth talking to head of the arts department. Of course, there were already people gathered around the door and the windows, watching. Jayden threw on a khaki t-shirt over his camo sweatpants and Thalia set up her phone on a tripod.

Annabeth and Jayden stepped onto stage as Thalia turned on a speaker.

''Thalia is a fucking stage manager, we're learning new things about Miss. Grace everyday.'' Leo mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **(A/N The video I want y'all to watch is called One Million Dance studios We don't talk anymore. This what Jayden and Annabeth perform.)**

* * *

There was a round of applause for the two as they stepped off the stage.

''They're pretty touchy touchy for single people.'' Percy muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya readers! Its Brook! Thanks Hermione Chase7 as always for making my day. Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

 **Percy's POV**

After the...let's say show- with Thalia, Percy was beyond pissed. He decided to go to Jason, seeing the two were closely related, like long lost siblings or something. It sounded it a bit shallow not knowing his best friends relations but they were so different no one gave it much thought.

''Jason bro...you wouldn't lie to me would you?'' Percy asked during last lesson.

''Naa, why?'' Jason asked, tying his shoelaces.

''You don't know them...Annabeth or Jayden do you?'' Percy asked cautiously. He glanced at the trio at the front of the class laughing and joking.

''I swear on my mum's life I have never met them or seen them for that matter.'' Jason answered, deadly serious.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was so shocked, meeting Thalia here. The two had been the best of friends in 12 and then Thalia's family had all passed the age of reaping, meaning they were free too leave permanently. But as much as she didn't want to admit it she was a little mad. Annabeth's family owned an apothecary shop in the district because no one really had doctors. By leaving 12, they were leaving everyone to die from injuries or diseases or illnesses. And Nial had made it pretty clear that that was never going to happen.

She finally plucked up the courage and took a deep breath.

''So Thals...'' Annabeth said as casually as possible.''How's 12-free life been?''

Thalia's face darkened and Jayden's smile melted off his face.

''Annabeth, I already-'' Thalia started as she nervously tucked a piece of her black, short hair behind her ear.

''It's fine, it was a stupid question.'' Annabeth cut her off and none of them said anything on the topic any further.

''And, is Nial coming at the end of lesson?'' Jayden asked, breaking the awkward silence.

''Yeah, he said he'll wait outside.'' Annabeth replied, a smile creeping onto her face.

''What for?'' Thalia asked.

''You'll find out.'' Annabeth stated as the bell went.

Everyone packed their stuff and headed outside.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

This was it. He couldn't let his friends down. He was going to have to do it...apologize. He didn't really know what to expect. Probably a huge buff guy straight out of Baywatch or something.

''Ready then?'' He felt an arm on his shoulder. It was Jason.

''Should be.'' Percy said, trying to imagine the worst to bring the reality level down.

They both headed outside to meet up with Leo, Piper, Thalia, Frank, Hazel and Reyna.

''Heya!'' Hazel said, but everyone knew what was to come.

''Sometimes I wonder how you get yourselves into these messes.''Jason muttered, cursing.

They stepped outside to see a crowd of people surrounding something in the car park. They walked over and for some reason, everyone ran over to either side.

Right there, was a fucking Lamborghini Concept in the coolest shades of yellow and black. It was his favorite model. There was a person on their phone inside but Percy couldn't really see who because of the tinted windows.

As if on queue, Queen Bitch herself arrived and walked straight through.

The person stepped out and Hazel sucked her breath in, Reyna bit her lip and Piper eyes were wide.

''He's fucking gorgeous...'' Piper whispered.

Percy looked up.

It was a guy who was tall and skinny, but athletic at the same time. His eyes were the same stunning grey as Annabeth and his jawline was fiiittttt. He had dark, jet black hair that was raked back with his hand, some falling to the side. He was wearing a khaki Adidas hoodie, black skinny jeans and a camo bomber jacket with some black Adidas pro model hi tops. He looked 19, tops.

''Yo Percy, you got tough competition here.'' Leo muttered, stepping behind Jason.

''Nial!''Annabeth exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. For a second, Percy felt a streak of...uncomfortable. No that wasn't it, it was a tinge of jealousy. But he shrugged it off

''Hey Annie.'' Nial, apparently, replied smiling at her. It was a warm, loving smile, that makes you feel all fuzzy inside .

She sat on top of the car, before smiling at Thalia.

''Hi Nial.'' Thalia piped up, from beside Percy.

''Hey...Thals, long time no see!'' Nial replied.

''I have news!'' Thalia exclaimed, smiling excitedly.

''Make my day.'' He replied, with his irritatingly pleasurable demeanor.

''Ariel's coming!'' Thalia said.

''My Ariel? As in Ariel Taylor.'' Nial asked, if possible, his face brightening even more. Percy really liked this guy, he was such a happy, chill kind of guy. Shame he was going to get battered by him.

''Yeah!'' Thalia replied.

''Thank God for that! We'll talk later.'' He replied turning back to the rest of them.

''Look-'' Jason started.

''Hey! I know you!'' Nial interrupted, raking his hand through his hair after looking straight past Jason. Probably something he did when he was thinking. His eyes landed on Piper whilst Jason frowned.

''You do?'' They both said at the same time.

''Yeah...you are hilarious when you're drunk.'' Nial smiled to himself.

''When was this?'' Piper asked, nervous now.

''A couple weeks ago, I was with my mates and you and some other gal were outside a house probably coming out a house party and shit. You looked proper drunk and you came up to me and you went: 'What type of chocolate are you?'. And I said: 'A dark chocolate aka tanned, sexy motherfucker.' and you almost smacked me across my face.'' He finished with a smile.

Piper said nothing but went red.

''Anyway, back to the topic.'' He said. ''Which one of you messed with my sister?''

Sister? Thank goodness for that.

''It was me.'' Percy stated calmly, stepping forward.

''You got gut.'' Nial said, raising an eyebrow.

''I've been told.'' Percy smiled.

''Don't beg it Jeff.'' He said.

''Percy. Percy Jackson.'' Percy held out a hand.

Surprisingly, Nial shook it.

''Watch it next time. Or it won't just be smile and wave.'' Nial said, with a wink at the girls and a bow to the guys and he got in his car.

The window went down and he looked at Percy.

''One word of advice kid, you're alright but never miss a chance to shut up.'' Nial said as he turned on the engine.

 **Sorry for not updating! I was so busy. But here it is! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya readers! I've decided on a Tuesday upload every week! That way it will be more convenient :) And, I'm doing first person from now on.**

 **Annabeth POV**

I stepped into the hallway on my own, it was 7:45, really early, so I doubted there would be may people here. Good, I didn't need a crowd for yesterday's...incident.

I walked over to my locker with my headphones in, Charlie Puth blasting.

I shoved my books into my locker and then closed it and leaned against it, scrolling through Instagram. I'd decided to wear a cropped white hoodie with BRK LYN written down the side of it and some light blue jeans cuffed above the ankle with a pair of white converse. Jayden was still in the toilet so I stood, minding my own business.

''Hey.'' Someone next to me said.

''Hi.'' I replied, not bothering to look.

''Quite a show you put on yesterday.'' She said.

I turned around and frowned, instantly recognising her as the girl Jayden called demented.

''You're Piper? Right?'' I asked.

''Yeah.'' She smiled.

''Sorry about Jayden yesterday, he's a bit...protective.'' I finally chose the word.

''Oh,'' Piper raised an eyebrow. ''Am I missing something here?''

''Oh no! It's not like that, we're like just friends, best friends.'' I reassured her quickly.

''Right. Well, I was thinking, we could put aside our differences and be friends.'' She said with a smile.

''Yeah why not.'' I returned her smile.

''You're already Thalia's friend aren't you?'' Piper asked.

''Yeah, so this should be okay.''Annabeth finished.

''Don't worry, you don't have to talk to Percy.'' She laughed.

''Thank God for that!'' I laughed with her.

Jayden came strutting down the hallway in a white hoodie under a denim jacket. His Adidas superstars went well with his ripped black jeans.

''Umm...'' He looked between the two of us.

''Piper McLean.'' She held her hand out and smiled.

Jayden shook it, still frowning.

''It's fine, I already know who you are.'' Piper laughed.

''What, so we're safe now?'' Jayden asked, his head tilted to the left.

''More or less.'' Piper replies, and we all laughed.

A blonde boy came down the hallway. He swung his arms around Piper from the back and then frowned at the two of us.

''Hey?'' He said, clearly confused.

''Mornin'...'' Jayden said with a British accent and I cracked a smile. Time to mess with this guy

''Sooo...What about this weather?'' I added, in my own British accent.

''Fancy sandwiches for tea?'' Jayden asked, looking like he was going to burst any second.

''Talking about tea, I could do with a cuppa right about now.'' I said.

''Wait, you guys are British!?'' The blonde asked, absolutely perplexed.

''Chill Jason, they're just messing with you.'' Piper giggled.

''Oh.'' He replied, embarrassed slightly.

''Sorry.'' I panted, doubling over whilst Jayden was howling.

''Fucking comedians aren't you?'' He rolled his eyes.

''Honestly, ever heard of good first impressions?'' Piper said, but she couldn't stop herself giggling.

''Alright sorry.'' Jayden said, standing up properly.

''Well, lets start again.'' Jason said, sighing a little.

''Hi I'm Jayden Walsh.'' Jayden said.

''Knew that. No need for intros.'' Jason said, looking a little pissed probably remembering yesterday.

''I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault. He was being a dick.'' I said, suddenly very interested in Jason's shoelaces.

''Well, he kind of is.'' I looked up and smiled at him.

''Well,'' Jayden said sensing the awkwardness ''Lets put that behind us and...you know group hug and shit.'' Jayden leaped onto Jason's back.

''Oh fuck!'' Jason yelled as they both toppled onto the floor.

''What's going on here?'' Thalia had arrived, with two boys and a girl.

''Gay boys.'' One of the boys sniggered.

''Shut up.'' Jason said as he stood up. He was wearing a white t with a navy blue bomber jacket and maroon skinny jeans.

Jayden wiped off the dust on his jeans and stood up.

''Hey I'm Connor. '' One of the boys saluted and winked.

''Shut up!'' The other twin said, indicating Jayden with his head.

''Oh sorry.'' Connor apologised.

''Wait. Can we clear something up here? We - are - not - going - out.'' I said slowly, making sure they didn't miss a word.

''Right. I'm Travis.'' The other twin smiled. The pair of them looked like class clowns, funny maybe but hazardously stupid.

''And I'm Reyna.'' The other girl spoke, she was wearing a red button-up blouse with a black skirt and black heeled suede ankle boots. Sophisticated but cute. She walked with pride and was smart and tough.

''Heya.'' Jayden said, with his signature grin.

''So...who's up for Starbucks after school tonight!'' Piper exclaimed.

''Yeah!'' Jayden said.

''I have to pick up my sister first.'' I added, I wasn't going to make her get the bus. She was our everything, mine and Nial's.

''Ok but after that. You better be there.'' Thalia added.

''Sure.'' I replied, texting Nial about it.

''Oh, poshy girl.'' Travis teased, seeing my iPhone X.

''Shut up.'' I playfully shoved him.

''Hazel and Frank are coming too. And Leo.'' Reyna said.

''Which means Percy'll be there too.'' Connor laughed after seeing my expression.

''No thanks.'' I walked away, still frowning.

An arm pulled me from the back.

''Come on, you don't have to talk to him.'' Jayden said.

I sighed, I couldn't let him go on his own.

''Fine.'' I muttered.

''We've got Biology first.'' Reyna said as the hallway began to fill up and I put my phone in my back pocket.

''Damn.'' Connor said, kicking the locker.

''What's wrong?'' I asked, frowning in confusion.

''Nothing.'' He said, as he turned around,so his back was to me.

''Did I do something?'' I asked Travis.

''Naa, he does that sometimes.'' He reassured me.

''When he sees a cute girl.'' Jason chimed in.

''Ha ha.'' I looked at him skeptically.

''Oh well.'' Jayden said quickly.

I tightened the straps on my backpack, as a rush of girls walked in.

No, please please...

Percy Jackass was walking at the front wearing a black jumper that said 'Homie New York'' on it with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black skinny jeans, a red and blue flannel shirt tied around his waist, a pair of Vans Old Skool shoes in black and white and a maroon beanie pulled to the back of his head.

''Well then...'' I started, shooting him a quick dirty as he made his way over to Jason, accompanied by a short kid with curly brown hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt, stained with like oil or something and some black sweatpants and some black Jordan's high tops.

God, this was going to be awkward.

''If it isn't Queen Bee herself...'' Percy casually said, slowly turning to look at me. Got to admit, he looked good, like fit as fuck.

I didn't react or anything but I rolled my eyes and turned around to look Jayden. He was looking at me, concerned.

''A bit loud today, aren't we.'' I said, still not looking as I played with the buttons on Jayden's denim jacket.

''Anyways, I only came to apologize so, you know... sorry for the comments I made yesterday.'' Percy said, hesitantly.

I turned around in shock. I didn't know this guy well, but Percy Jackson apologizing?!

''Wait, I didn't catch that, what'd you say?!'' Jason asked, his eyes wide.

''Shut up Jason.'' He looked at me with his tongue in his left cheek before looking down at his shoes and rubbing the back of his neck.

I sighed whilst looking around at everyone else. They were all in the same shock as me.

''It's okay, I'm sorry.'' I said, I was shocked myself. Annabeth Chase only apologized if she had done something wrong, and I hadn't started it. What was this guy doing to me?

I held out my hand and he shook it with a small smile.

''So we're all safe?'' The other guy said.

''Had to kill the moment didn't ya Leo.'' Thalia rolled her eyes at him.

''Yay!'' He exclaimed. ''We can all be one happy family!''

At that moment and all in the matter of 2 seconds , he attempted to hug me from the back but he fell over his foot and went toppling straight into me as Jayden unsuccessfully reached out to grab me, I fell straight into Percy's arms. He caught me and the entire school saw it. Criiinngggeee. It was like one of those sappy films.

I stood up shakily and he smiled at me whilst our friends wolf-whistled, including Jayden. For some reason that reassured me and triggered me. The good thing was, he didn't want to get with me, which was good because if I wanted a guy, I'd get a guy but it was never my priority. However, he shipped me with _him._ Out of all people Jayden!

''Thanks.'' I murmured, positive I was bright red as I tucked some hair behind my ear.

''I re-'' He started as the bell went. Thank GOD!

''Sorry, see you later!'' I said, walking away from him and getting to first class.

_oOo_

 **First period**

I walked out an awkward 15 minutes of homeroom with Percy and Jason to Chemistry on my own. I didn't even know how to feel anymore. He was a dick one minute and the next he's a brunet superman. What the heck? I was confusing myself and so lost in my own thoughts, I almost walked straight into a girl. I could see everyone talking about me and I heard little snippets:

''There's Annabeth.''

''Fit as fuck.''

''Tough one her.''

''Drew's new competition.''

''Might be getting too big for her boots.''

I ignored each comment and walked with my head held high, like Nial had taught me to do.

When I finally reached room 143 A I walked in and sat at the back like I always do, ready to learn because I'd never really learnt much in 12 so this was opportunity.

''Hey.'' Jayden sat down next to me. ''You ran off in a hurry.'' He said.

''Doesn't matter.'' I said, tapping on the desk.

Calm down Annabeth! I was trying to forget what happened with Percy in the hallway. He reminded me of someone so much, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember who.

Thalia, Piper and Reyna came in and sat in front of us.

''I actually can't be asked with this lesson.'' Thalia groaned, smacking her head down straight on to the table.

''You can't be asked with any lesson.'' Reyna sighed, shaking her head.

''If it was up to Thalia, Chemistry would be illegal.'' I said and we all laughed.

The teacher walked in and I noticed the dirty Drew shot at me. Demented bitch.

''Everyone stand up at the back. Seating plan.''

Everyone groaned.

''Come on Miss...'' Jason moaned. I was hit by a wave of nervousness, as I realised Percy was in this class.

''No complaints. Hurry up.'' Miss Jones said, clapping her hands.

I sighed and got up.

 **(A/N I read about assigned seats in other fanfics and it's so _coincidental_ how Percy and Annabeth always sit next to each other. Imma mix things up!)**

We stood up at the back as the teacher started.

''Percy Jackson and Abigail Williams!'' Miss Jones said, reading off her list. ''I want you in front of me this year.'' She finished, giving him a disapproving look.

She finished the first row and started the second. Thalia got put with an annoyed looking James Rodriguez. I was pretty sure one was going to kill the other within the first 3 lessons.

I basically zoned out till I heard my name called out.

''Annabeth Chase and Harris Lee.'' She said. I made my way to my seat and sat in the chair realizing I was to Percy's diagonal left. Shit.

I finally get Thalia. I looked at the guy next to me. He was wearing black joggers and a shirt with a hoodie tied around his waist and some red harachis. He had streaked blonde brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like he couldn't care less about who he was sat next to.

''So, it's the all famous Annabeth Chase.'' He said as the teacher began explaining hazards. He gave me a plain look and it was impossible to read. I frowned at him.

''Don't worry I don't worship the ground you walk on, like others.'' He said, turning away to look at the back of the class to look at the guys who were giving him envious stares.

I sighed and gave one of them a middle finger.

''Looks like we'll get on just fine.'' I smiled at him which he returned hesitantly.

The teacher was explaining a practical as my phone vibrated.

It was Piper.

 **Still up for Starbucks?**

I replied, making sure the teacher's back was turned.

 _Sure._

 _One question._

 **Shoot**

 _Is the kid next to me safe?_

 **He's fine, a bit lazy but fit. He doesn't care bout what others do.**

 _Thanks._

 **xx**

I guess it was a bit shady on Harris but you can't trust anyone.

''I'm gonna get equipment.'' He said, to no one in particular.

''Right.'' I said.

He left and then I saw why. Percy was up there and he'd already senses how awkward things were around him. He was a decent guy.

I sat there as he returned, noticing all the stares I was getting.

''Here we go.'' He said, putting all the bottles of acids onto the desk.

Right then, my phone starting ringing. I looked around but it was too loud for anyone to notice in the classroom.

It was Nial.

I looked at Harris, who was busy setting it all up.

''Start without me.'' I told him and he nodded.

I clicked answer.

 **Hey Annie, Prim's been sick. Imma send one of my mates to get her.**

 _But she doesn't know your friends._

 **There's no one else available.**

 _I can get her._

 **How? You're in school.**

 _Leave it to me._

 **Ok...Bye.**

 _Don't worry bye._

I hit decline.

Now, how was I supposed to get out of school.

''Harris, I have to go.'' I told him.

''Where?'' He frowned at me.

''My sister's sick.'' I told him.

''They won't let you go.'' He said, still looking worried.

''I know.''

''Ask Thalia and Percy, they're masters at cutting early.'' He said, pointing at them.

''Ok.'' At this point, I didn't even care if I had to talk to Percy.

I walked over to the two of them.

''How do I get out of school?'' I asked.

''Why?'' Thalia looked at me, examining me.

''My sister's sick.''

''Oh.'' Percy said. ''You should try walking out and there's a tree outside the window next to 132 A.''

''That would mess up her record.'' Thalia added.

''Probably.'' He said, running his hand through his hair.

''Say you're sick.'' Thalia said.

''They wouldn't believe her. She's not the slightest bit pale.'' Percy said.

''That can be arranged.'' I said to them, my eyebrow raised.

''Wait Annab-'' Thalia started but I was already walking away.

I walked over to Harris, devising a plan.

''Work with me.'' I said to him quietly.

''Ok.'' He said, confused.

I stuck my fingers right in the back of my throat. I gagged.

''Oh...'' Harris said.

''MISS, Annabeth's gonna be sick!'' He yelled. And now everyone was looking at me.

''Are you okay?'' She came over.

''I think.'' I said with my best acting.

''If you need to go home you can.'' She said.

''Ok.'' I said, grabbing my bag.

''Bye Miss.'' I said to her.

I walked out and looked at them in the window. Poor kids.

I started doing that dance move. What was it called? Oh yeah the floss.

I laughed at them and gave them all a middle finger.

They were all looking at me, so I stuck my tongue out.

I heard steps behind me, so I ran as fast as possible straight down to Prim's school and then took her to Jayden's mum's house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya readers. Enjoy! Sorry for missing last Tuesday but I had a lot of stuff going on.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I walked leisurely back to school, and I checked the time.

It was 11:05, period 3 probably. I walked into class and explained my 'sickness' and how I felt a lot better now to the teacher. It was Maths class and I went and sat between Piper and Jayden.

''Hey.'' Piper said softly. Did she feel sorry for me or something?

''Hi?'' I responded, frowning.

''You okay?'' She whispered, a sympathetic look on her face.

I was beyond confused.

''Yeah why?'' I replied, looking at Jayden for help who just rolled his eyes at Piper and turned back around.

''Annabeth, you can't hide your feelings. It's okay to admit that you're upset.'' She finished, in genuine concern for me. Wait, where did they think I was?

''Hide my feelings about what?'' I looked at her plainly, to indicate that I really wasn't trying to hide my feelings about whatever she was saying.

''Your breakup. Annie, we've all been there.'' She said, smiling softly.

''My WHAT?'' I yelled. What fucking breakup?! Everyone turned around to look at me, including the teacher.

''Please keep it quiet down there.'' She glared at the pair of us before returning to her equation.

''You just had a breakup with your boyfriend, which is why you had to cut class.'' She explained.

I frowned at her, while inside I was fuming. Who thought it was okay for them to spread rumors about me?

''No I didn't, my sister was sick.'' I said to her through gritted teeth.

''What? That's not what _I_ heard.'' She ran her hands through her hair.

''Who said that?'' I whispered, my voice dripping with hostility.

''Drew.'' Jayden said plainly staring me straight in the eye after glaring at Piper. ''I tried to tell _her_ , but everyone was telling her otherwise.''

I knew it. The slutty bitch. Just couldn't help herself. I was done. She was going to fucking get it.

The teacher droned on and on and on. Maths was one of my stronger subjects but I was just too raged. I looked around. There was Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank but no Percy and Thalia. They were probably never going to make it to top set.

''Hey are you okay?'' Jayden tapped me on the shoulder. I realised that I'd been cussing like no tomorrow.

''Yeah yeah I'm fine.'' I muttered, waving him off.

And that was the end of that conversation.

As soon as the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and made my way swiftly to the door.

''Miss Chase, the bell does not dismiss you, I do.'' Miss. Fisher called to me as I turned the door handle.

''Yeah okay, maybe tomorrow.'' I yelled making my way down the hallway, ruthlessly.

I shoved away all the older kids and ignored all the rude comments they made as I made my way to gym class.

I got to the changing rooms and sat on the bench on my own with my head in my hands. _You live, you learn and you move on._ Drew was in this class, time to set things straight. I got changed into the uniform making no conversation with anyone. It wasn't the prettiest uniform to be fair. Navy blue shorts and a navy t-shirt with with white sports socks. I laced up my Adidas Originals EQTs before putting my hair up in a high-ponytail. We walked into the gym and I noticed all the stares all the guys were giving me. Well not all of me, their eyes weren't going higher than my neckline. Fucking pervs.

''Alright everyone listen up!'' The gym coach, Mr. Wright, yelled. ''It's intense work out today, because we need to know where everyone is.''

There was a chorus of groans from the class. I didn't know what the big problem was, I was good at gym because of my practice in 12. I partnered up with Piper and we started.

''Look, I'm sorry but I didn't know.'' Piper apologized quietly, while she held my shoes down for the sit ups.

''Yeah it's fine.'' I muttered, not taking my eyes off Drew.

''So we're okay now.'' She asked, cautiously.

''Yeah.'' I smiled.

As the teacher called break, I marched straight to Drew. Her smile melted off her face.

''Hey honey.'' I smiled at her as people gathered to watch.

I cracked my knuckles before pushing straight onto the floor, hard.

She screamed but the teacher was no where to be seen.

''Whoa whoa, Annabeth chill out.'' Percy came over and held his hands out to stop me.

''Sorry Jackson, but this is between me and her.'' I said firmly.

I looked at him for 2 seconds but he didn't move. I shoved him with all my strength and Jason pulled him back.

''So Drew, my boyfriend?'' I said to her as she shakily stood up.

Her eyes widened. I landed a punch to her stomach that sent her flying.

''Annabeth stop! You'll be in serious trouble!'' Percy yelled from where Jason was restraining him.

''Shut the fuck up Jackson, you knew.'' I said to him, raising my eyebrow.

I knelt down next to Drew and smiled coldly. She whimpered. I kicked her in the leg, a bruise was going to be there for weeks.

She burst into tears and there were cheers all around.

''So all you motherfuckers who thought I was with my boyfriend...'' I yelled standing on the bench, I gave them all a middle finger.

''Annabeth, I swear I didn-'' Percy started but he was interrupted by the door opening.

''Miss. Chase, my office now!'' The principal yelled.

''Shit.'' I muttered. Oh well, it was worth it.

''Can I get my stuff?'' I yelled.

But she was already gone.

Everyone was still watching me.

''Thank you for your oh-so informative reply.'' I said, grabbing my bag.

''Right then, bye.'' I waved to everyone.

There was a lot of 'bye Annabeth!'s and 'Good luck babe!'s.

But Percy looked miserable.

_oOo_

 **The Principal**

I sat outside her office and waited to be called in.

''Annabeth Chase.'' Someone called me in.

I walked in. The principal was a pretty brunette with nice hazel eyes. Her name tag read Mrs. Taylor.

''Take a seat Annabeth.'' She invited me over and I sat down.

''Look Annabeth, I know it can be hard being a new student, but you have to try to fit in at least.'' She stared me straight in the eye.

''It wasn't because of that, she was starting rumors about me.'' I muttered, fiddling with the hem of my gym shirt.

''Oh'' She replied raising her eyebrows. ''Lets not beat around the bushed, detention for you and Miss Tanaka.''

''Wha-'' I started, I thought the least I was going to get was an exclusion.

''Without a cause, there's no effect.'' She finished and smiled at me. ''Now off you go to lesson.''

With a genuine thank you, I made my way to last lesson.

 **Thanks for reading and I'm very sorry for the short chapter**


End file.
